Death Note on Crack
by Jappa
Summary: What happens when two teenage girls are left with a keyboard… a fanfic of course! But what does this fic involve? Co-Written with fan-girl97 published on MyShadowOfDoom. Pure crack fanfic.
1. Backspace

**Back Space**

**Summary: What happens when two teenage girls are left with a keyboard… a fanfic of course! But what does this fic involve? Mikami and Ryuk.  
**

**My friend fan-girl97 and I came up with this idea when reading Death Note over the weekend. Hope you like it. This is also published on MyShadowOfDoom.  
**

**Think about a keyboard when you read this.**

**This is the First chapter of the Death Note on Crack series! There are many more stories to come!  
**

**Back Space**

Mikami Teru was writing the names in the death note of the evil enemies that were defying justice.

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

Ryuk sighed. "Don't you ever get tired of saying the same word over and over and over and over and over and over?" he asked.

Mikami frowned. "Okay, Back space."

"Back space."

"Back space."

"… space ba delete, enter…"

" space ba I…" he sat for a moment and thought. "Delete – no backspace – NO CTRL Z!" he screamed.

Ryuk just stared at the strange man.

"F A N das backspace, enter…"

"M Y no space ba no space bar O F no space bar F not F! D! D!... There we are… now where were we O O M, delete, enter…"

*Over the next few days*

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Backspace."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Delete."

"Ctrl Z."

"Don't you ever get tired of saying the same thing?" Ryuk asked after getting REALLY bored of watching Mikami 'delete' and his new computer keyboard imitating. Ryuk snatched an apple of the desk.

"Do you ever get tired of eating apples?" Mikami snapped back at Ryuk.

"Touché."

**Hehehehehe, Hope you liked it!**

**Please review and vote in my poll!  
**


	2. Chocolate Withdrawal

**Chocolate Withdrawal**

**Here is another chapter!**

**Mello X Misa**

**Chocolate Withdrawal**

Mello was going for a nice stroll when suddenly.

"HI! You look like a pretty girl… Where gonna go shopping and get makeovers!" A blond girl exclaimed and grabbed Mello's hand, taking him to the mall.

"Ah…" Mello said shocked. He then took a bite out of his chocolate before he could lash his concealed envy of Near at the girl.

Misa frowned. "You're going to get fat if you continue to eat all this chocolate." She said and took the bar off of him, throwing it into the bin nearby.

Mello looked at the girl shocked.

_WTF?_

The girl then smiled at him. "I'm Misa! Let's be friends!"

"I'm a boy you F***ing retard."

"Well, while you eat chocolate like a girl during that time of month and have acne problems like a girl, I'll continue to treat you as a girl, who is my new best friend."

Misa then dragged Mello to every clothes shop in the biggest mall she could find and bought him girly outfits. Every time Mello went to buy a chocolate bar, Misa would smack his hand and drag him away.

Mello was desperate from some chocolate. He felt like he was going to scream.

"Come on Mello, you have to go to my house for a sleepover!" Misa screamed and dragged him all the way to her and Lights suite.

"My fiancé isn't here at the moment; he is working at the Police station. His name is Light Yagami, you have probably heard of him." She said when they arrived at the bedroom.

For 3 WHOLE days they didn't eat anything except for organic healthy foods. And they didn't watch anything except for girly, sappy romantic movies – which Mello cried hysterically through all of them (Marly and Me, The Notebook, Letters to Juliet, Titanic, Romeo and Juliet, Moulin Rouge, etc.).

Plus, Misa wouldn't stop droning on and on and on about her fiancé and how he is working on the Kira case as L but he is actually Kira and all that sort of stuff.

But, of course, Mello was so out of it, thinking too much of chocolate and didn't listen to a word Misa had said…

Mello couldn't take it anymore, so he did what any desperate blonde must do, he rang his boyfriend.

So soon enough, Matt came and broke Mello out of the suite. How, you may ask… with a sale sign.

And as soon as Matt did this, Mello ran all the way to the nearest, biggest most popular chocolate store in Japan. This happened to be 10 minutes down the road.

But instead of buying chocolate like you'd expect him too, he broke down crying in the middle of the store.

"Why? So many! So many! I can't choose!"

**Hehehe, this was so fun to type!**

**We hope you like it!**

**MyShadowOfDoom (Jappa) and fan-girl97**


End file.
